gaigapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Obelisks of Reality
"It is told about a place far from everyone and everything, that is made from two gigantic obelisks. One is black and the other white, guarded by two mighty dragons. It is said to be a GATE to where the Chaosborn retreated to." -Book of ♄ The Obelisks of Reality are two incomprehensible great structures of unknown location and material that are mentioned in the Book of ♄. It is unclear whether the place verily exists, as no being that attempted a journey to the place that is vaguely mentioned in the book, ever returned from there. The Obelisks "The GATE is made from two towering obelisks, both as high as a spiral galaxy. We, the high ones, did never see it, only those who stepped out of it. One of them, the Obelisk of Infinity is white and guarded by the spirit Lahamu. The other, the Obelisk of Eternity is black and is guarded by the spirit Lamu. Both are coiled around their obelisk and their wings flap once every million years. Alone, they stand for the concepts of a realm between realms, the Beyond, where the Chaosborn resides. Together they form a way to exit reality and completely forsake collective consciousness and cease the spirit of one's self. No one knows where the Obelisks came from, they were simply there, maybe they are from a place, older than the beginning of the Principles themselves. We do not know and we will never know, but maybe, one day, at the end of everything, when the Chaosborn returns, it might reveal to us the last secrets. For the guardians won't tell us." -Book of ♄ What can be taken out of it is, that even the Celestials do not know over the Obelisks of Reality, but can only assume over what happened. Apparently, "only those who stepped out of it" know the GATE and saw it. These are the Principles, for it was only them who came into existence through the emergence of the Chaosborn through the GATE. The Obelisks themselves seem to be of the hight of a spiral galaxy which would make it ~4.2945 kiloparsecs high. Apparently, the two Obelisks are called the "Obelisk of Eternity" and "Obelisk of Infinity", it is unclear whether that refers to them being a literal manifestation of these abstract concepts or just a fancy name they were given. Furthermore, it isn't clarified what the diameter of the obelisks is. The text mentions that one obelisk is black and the other white, but it seems that the material is not known. It could be made from gas, liquid, solid, or even plasma, but we will likely never know. It is very likely that the obelisks are seen as a counterpart to each other. The Obelisks themselves are guarded by the dragon-shaped spirits of Lamu and Lahamu, primordial beings, as they entered reality with the GATE and haven't ceased from it and taking into notice what structures they coiled themselves around, they most likely never will, until the end of everything. In later texts, the spirits Lamu and Lahamu are specified as not the embodiments, but as the emissaries of the great Chaosvoids Illusion and Reality. They are part of eternity and reality and they are attached to it, even though they seem not active, the text describes their wings flapping every million years. The next verse of the text mentions what the Obelisks of Reality together create, namely the GATE, through which the Chaosborn arrived and departed. It is the only described way in all of the cosmic literature that leads to the place if it even is a place in a different space in the first place, of the Chaosborns dwelling. It describes the crossover between the realities in a fashion that is incomprehensible to everyone, except maybe the Principles, seen as they drift between existence and non-existence, consciousness and unconsciousness. Next, it is talked about the origin of the Obelisks of Reality and it is made clear that no one knows where the Obelisks of Reality came from, for even the earliest of beings, it seems as if they had always been there, this only leaves the Chaosborn as the creator of it. But the Chaosborn cannot have created it, as it broke through the Beyond to create the cosmos, except the GATE marks its breakthrough. In the last lines, the text anticipates the return of the Chaosborn at the end of everything, a distant event that describes the absolute destruction of everything and annihilation into chaos, during which the truth about everything is revealed to everyone. The text finishes by implying a conversation with the Principles or a higher celestial being and the guardians of the GATE in which the being asked the guardian for revealing the secrets the obelisks hold but was denied the revelations. GATE The GATE, which can only be opened by Lamu and Lahamu supposedly leads to where the creator of the cosmos resides. It is never confirmed but there is no other nexus of such high power that relates to a single being in all of the universe and if it was the place where the Chaosborn tore the Beyond away and created a passageway to our and our reality, it would explain the high amount of power that is emitted by the supposed place of its location. Since the Cosmos in itself knows no true center, there is no middle from which the abstract and the concrete were created from, but there are traces of magic, aura traces that can be traced back and everything seems to lead in a dark galaxy known for housing an incredibly massive black hole in its center, from which interestingly, never a Chaos Invader set foot into the Above. It is only guessed and assumed but many hints point towards this being the location of the Obelisks of Reality. Category:Location Category:Cosmos Category:Place